Embodiments disclosed herein relate to electronic book readers. Specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to providing context-appropriate effects to enhance a user's experience while reading electronic books on an electronic book reader.
Electronic book (eBook) readers are immensely popular, as they offer ease of use, storage of multiple books, text searching, Internet connectivity, dictionary searching, among other features. A user of an eBook reader simply needs to turn the device on, select an eBook, and begin reading. Additionally, an eBook reader may be used to play games, browse the internet, and perform many other functions.